


ITU Timestamp-Reagan Goes to Heaven

by starlightoffandoms (destinyofdreams)



Series: Touch the Universe [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angels, Canon-Typical Violence, Fae & Fairies, Heaven, Minor Character Death, Punishment, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:18:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3355592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinyofdreams/pseuds/starlightoffandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows that Reagan went to Heaven when the angels called for her.  No one knew what happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ITU Timestamp-Reagan Goes to Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> So I just don't like the Metatron character for SPN. In this my Metatron is Dogma's Metatron. I may love Alan Rickman.

Reagan stood in the middle of her old room.  She covered her mouth as if it would seal up all the emotion and keep it from spilling out.  She closed her eyes and turned away from the room.  She went back downstairs and stood in the middle of the living room.  Reagan wrapped her arms around herself and stared at the room.  A choked sob escaped her when her eyes fell on the blanket that Kennedy had just finished. 

Reagan walked slowly over to the blanket and lifted it in her arms.  She buried her face in it and inhaled.  A sob wracked through her body.  She allowed herself to vent and let it go.  It had been 12 days since her sister’s passing.  She had done everything as her ancestors had set out for her.  Reagan had tried to pass it on as was instructed in their writings but it was too hard.  After several minutes Reagan composed herself.  She took the blanket to her room and put it on the bed.

A flash of light and a flutter of wings announced the arrival of Gabriel.  He fell to his knee and bowed his head.  He lifted his hand palm up to her. 

“I greet you in this time of mourning with respect and our utmost condolences.”

Reagan lifted his wrist and kissed it then touched her forehead to his palm.

“You may rise messenger of the holy father.”

“I come to you now with the promised invitation to be rid of the one that took Kennedy away.”

“Alright.  I’m ready.”

In a wave of her arms Reagan was dressed in ceremonial court clothes with her wings out.

Gabriel took her hand and they were off to Heaven. 

They appeared in the Celestial Court House of the Realms.  Reagan bowed down to the high court.  Lucifer was in cuffs to one side and Michael was in full suit restraints.  Reagan automatically bared her teeth when her eyes met with Michael’s.  Reagan turned her attention back to the speaker.  Metatron bowed to her.

“Reagan of the LeClaire clan I welcome you.  As you know there has been the trial of the accused Michael and Lucifer.  The verdict has been execution.  It is your say on what happens from here.  We have the agreement that was made at the time of the incident.  How do you wish to go forward from here?”

“Execution,” Reagan nodded, “for Michael.  I wish for nothing to happen to Lucifer besides limited power for twelve months.  Then he will be returned to his full power and placed back in Hell and not the cage to rule accordingly.”

“As you will have it.  Which form of execution do you wish?” Metatron folded his hands in front of him.

Reagan gestured with her hand and a sword appeared.  Michael began to shout and pull at his bonds as Gabriel and Raquel pulled him forward.  Gabriel snapped and Michael’s voice was gone.  Gabriel and Raquel stepped away.

Reagan stared Michael in the eye as she drew back with her sword.  A whisper of a smile graced her lips as her wings fluttered then went still.  Her arm moved with the expected speed and accuracy.  Two swift movements.  The blade of her sword pieced all the way through his back.  She planted her foot on his chest and pulled the blade out.  His head tumbled to the floor and his body followed a moment later.  Reagan held his eyes until the light went out and his wings turned to dust.  She stared and after a moment took a deep breath.  Her wings settled against her back and she stood straight.

Reagan put her sword back and walked over to Lucifer.  She kissed each cheek and bowed slightly.  Reagan walked to Gabriel.

“Take me home,” she whispered.

Gabriel nodded and placed a hand on her shoulder.

“Anything at all I am just a prayer away.”

“Thank you.”

Gabriel disappeared.

Reagan walked slowly up the hall with her head down.  A broken sob shuttered through her as she pushed the door open.  She lit the candle and incense.  Reagan knelt in front of the new altar.

“It is done.”


End file.
